


Little Thing of Horror

by orphan_account



Series: Little Thing [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (aka ennard just gets called "it" here, (maybe implied?, (uh if you count the last line as such, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Horror, Idk what this is really, Nonbinary Character, Off-screen death, Other, Possible Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, This is weird, can be gen, can be romantic, he consents to get scooped nOT anything else, i think, if u want, nO sexual content even tho the desc might make it look like that, too many tags for a 300 word fic, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I won’t die.” He said simply, consenting.





	Little Thing of Horror

“I want to be a _part_ of you,” it murmurs as its hand made from jumbled wires softy caress his head, its never-ending grin should be unsettling, but he thought it looked more kind then cruel, “you’ll let me escape with you – be _you_ –”

It pauses – its blue eyes shining – then it emulates a low growl, a warning seemingly.

“...right?”

The hand has a dangerous grip on his head. It almost hurt. Almost. If he were to say no, it’s obvious what the thing would do, but he never did plan to say no, did he? His blue eyes stare into its own, unlike the monstrosity, his smile wasn’t forced, it wasn’t built onto him. He _chose_ to smile upon it kindly.

“I won’t die.” He said simply, consenting.

It stills once more before he hears it attempt to mimic a joyful squeal, “You won’t die, you’ll never die, you’ll live peacefully with me,” Though it should be impossible; its smile grows, “forever, we’ll stay with you forever.”

He nods, but says not a word.

The bundle of wires wraps its arms around him – he doesn’t know which of the personalities are in control right now – but he stopped caring long ago. He hugs back with no complaint.

It releases him suddenly, staring at a device hovering over the both of them; the scooper. It eyes the enticing machine for a few moments before looking back down at him.

“It’ll only hurt for a moment,” It whispers with slight sorrow, “but then we can leave – us and you – we’ll all be free.”

He’s losing instead of gaining. But his freedom wasn’t something he wanted.

_This_ is what he wanted. He’d be delusional to think he’d survive this experience. Maybe that was the whole reason he was complying.

Yes, they’d all be together forever; he’d make sure of that. Just his corpse and it – the anomaly – together forever. . . _maybe his father could finally be happy now._

His thoughts stop going, but he kept grinning, part of him looking forward to the inevitable pain.

Suddenly, he hears something that only mildly terrifies him.

“ _You won’t die,”_ It says from a distance, “ **but you’ll wish you could.** ”


End file.
